Canis lupus familiaris
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: Canines would be the end of Kagome, enough said. **The Inu Challenge**


**_Canis lupus familiaris_**

**_Lady Nefertiti_**

_Summary: Canines would be the end of Kagome, enough said. **The Inu Challenge**_

_ A/N: Title literally means: Dog._

* * *

_Chapter 1: Canines_

Passing through time in the bone-eaters well over and over again was starting to get boring and too much like a schedule and a chore Kagome thought as she walked towards the god tree. Jumping into the well—flashes of blue light-climbing up the vines or climbing the stairs as her grandpa had put them for her.

Had to get Ramen for Inuyasha (and maybe a few more sit necklaces from Kaede)…. Check.

Had to buy crayons and candy for Shippo and Rin…Check.

Had to get female necessities like shavers and pads for Sango…Check.

Had to get arthritis cream to help Kaede to sooth her ache…Check.

Had to get chips for Kouga…Check.

Had to get a book on issues on how to attract a male for Ayame (apparently she still wanted Kouga as a mate)….Check.

She shook her head as she hoisted her yellow pack and walked grumbling about whatnot. Looking up she saw something all too familiar and sighed loudly. There in front of her were two naked bodies moaning and rolling around in the dirt like dogs…well one of them was anyway. Inuyasha having sex with Kikyo…it was well-known throughout the tachi. Inuyasha always said no there was nothing between him and Kikyo… but the group knew otherwise.

Inuyasha growled something to his loved one as Kikyo smiled…'evilly' Kagome thought as if she was plotting something. It didn't affect her as she saw the both perform positions only the future people knew about! And Kagome sure didn't teach Inuyasha, Sango or the whole tachi how to do those! When did the Sengoku Jidai get so advance? She looked away-her face a pinkish color as if she'd seen something XXX rated.

She wasn't going to sit Inuyasha; it just took too much energy. Muttering something about Inuyasha not having a 'tail' so she could pull it or yank at it— so he could bark and howl at the moon and the feeling of pain she felt. She walked towards the village in silence. Inuyasha saw her slumped shoulders and whimpered like a dog.

"The moon." Kagome said aloud as Kaede's hut came into view. She thought of Sesshomaru and sighed again. She hadn't seen him in a while—and she admitted that she missed the ice-king and his cold demeanor. His coldness warmed her heart. Oddly. He'd left Rin with her and this showed he trusted her enough to take care of his charge while he was away on whatever he did.

She heard childish giggles, a bonk of a boomerang and a swear word nearby. Her friends were around it seemed. "Hey everyone I'm back." Kagome said and put her pack on the ground. It got heavier and heavier every time.

"Lady Kagome." Miroku said nursing his sore head. He was smiling even though he was in pain. Sango had a flushed expression on her face as she also said hello to Kagome.

"That demon needs a leash or a collar that electrocutes him." Kagome said crossing her arms.

"Indeed?" a voice said from behind her. She turned to see beautiful amber eyes that were looking at her thoughtfully and in question as to why she would voice such. His robes, pristine as always and his hair swaying in the wind….(sigh) which female wouldn't give him a second look?

"Sesshomaru." Kagome said. She got this jittery feeling every time she saw him. It should be illegal to look that good all the time Kagome thought. Azure eyes looked into amber and she shrugged (snapping out of la-la land) saying, "Yeah….its Inuyasha that I'm talking about. Dog needs to be put in the 'dog house' the way he behaves. Never to be seen again no matter how much he growls or howls."

"Inuyasha is with Kikyo-sama." Miroku said as a statement. Kagome nodded and Sango sighed. Baka would never learn. This she knew all too well. Anyway change of subject now.

"Sesshomaru got here early this morning Kagome-chan." Sango said with a smile like she knew something Kagome didn't know. Sesshomaru decided to stick around and wait for Kagome's arrival before he took Rin back to the palace.

"Miko. This Sesshomaru wishes to speak to you alone…." He said. Silence in the camp. Sango gave Miroku a 'what the hell?' look and Miroku shrugged. He knew Sesshomaru wouldn't do anything harmful to Kagome-so all was well. He went back to his meditating. Sango still didn't look happy as she saw the two walk off in silence. She wanted to follow but Miroku got her attention elsewhere and rubbed her bottom.

**(BONK!) **

"Curse you and that hand of yours houshi-sama!" she said waving the boomerang in her hand in a threatening manner.

_ -Kagome and Sesshomaru- _

"Well?" Kagome said. What could he possibly want? Or have to say to her? He was being silent as he looked at her with that thoughtful expression again. She was starting to get irritated.

He finally spoke up and thought he might as well tell her-and see her reaction. It wouldn't be too unpleasant, he was sure. "Miko you have untapped energy. If you are bitten by a powerful youkai you will be able to use all of your energy-seeing that you are pack and that we will need to use your powers in the battle with Naraku this Sesshomaru must bi…" but he was cut off by Kagome's incredulous gasp as she took steps away from him, discreetly of course.

"You uhh…want to bite me?" Kagome started slowly as if she'd heard him wrong. Looking as if he'd grown another head. What the bloody hell? Hold on just a damn second, "…..I don't want to be your mate!" Kagome said almost a glare at him. What? was he asking her hand in marriage? Even Inuyasha wasn't that forward! Or Kouga for that matter!

"Miko…" Sesshomaru said.

"GAH! Don't you 'Miko' me in that tone mister! All you canines are the same! Ordering us. Kouga's 'you are my woman', Inuyasha's 'Kagome belongs to me' and now you too? What you want to bite me? To make me yours or something along those lines?" Kagome said throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. Sometimes she just couldn't take it anymore.

"This Sesshomaru said nothing about mating. Besides what would this one do with a human miko? Even after this Sesshomaru bit you?"

"Produce full-blooded…oh shit." Kagome said shutting her mouth and looked at the sky as if it was the most interesting thing. If Sesshomaru heard that or knew what she was talking about then she was going to run home, seal the well and never return. Knowing Sesshomaru's honor (and not a cheater) she'd be his mate alright. Sesshomaru didn't say anything and said they should walk back to the camp before Inuyasha and the walking corpse returned. He didn't care for the hanyou's tongue right now. Kagome swallowed, nodding. Her and her futuristic mouth! She forgot women weren't very outspoken and could express their opinions easily here in the feudal era.

_-Camp-_

Oh good. Kagome was safe and sound but her expression was a bit flushed. Sango thought as she looked up from the fire she was poking. She'd decided to start dinner—Kagome was talking to the Daiyoukai.

"Hmm.." Miroku thought wisely. They'd been there for a while. He'd thought they'd gotten 'busy' but guess not. He saw Inuyasha in the distance and looked at Sango who hoped that they wouldn't have to 'hear' him tonight. Him and Sesshomaru really didn't get along. Crickets were chirping as darkness fell over the camp. It seemed no one had anything to say. Even Rin and Shippo were silent. They could feel a sense of tenseness in the air.

"Oi! Wench what's the face? And why are you looking at my bastard brother like that? You look like he's going to take you and….hold on…" Inuyasha started from the place he was sitting. He stood up and glared at his half-brother. "Who the hell invited you here?! Take your Rin and go back to wherever and whatever the hell you do! This is my pack!"

"Indeed?" Sesshomaru said smirking which annoyed Inuyasha even more. He was doing this on purpose! Pissing him off. GAH!

"This Sesshomaru has no interest in staying with your tachi hanyou…I am only here for a few things-staying with your tachi and…"

"NO WAY IN THE SEVEN HELLS!" Inuyasha said furious, hand fisted. He thought he was going to stay with them?

"I…I forgot something back home..uhh be back soon!" Kagome said and ran off into the night with a mumble as the others watched her running off with confused blinks. Where was _she _going? It looked like Sesshomaru was about to say something important.

"You wish to defeat the spider hanyou correct? 'Here go's' he thought. " The Miko will only be able to do so using the full extent of her power, which she is not right now." Sesshomaru started. Sango clenched her jaw. This wasn't looking good. Sesshomaru was talking like he was going to say something that would make Inuyasha burst into flames.

"…And how will she be able to do that?" Inuyasha said. He didn't like that look Sesshomaru had.

"Hn. This Sesshomaru must bite her so…"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Inuyasha roared that the entire tachi winced. "I didn't know you liked Kagome like that bastard! When did that happen?" was he lying? He had to be. But Sesshomaru **never** lied! Even Inuyasha knew that. He started pacing in anger and Sango looked at the pair worriedly. Even in her years as a slayer she'd never heard such a thing. No wonder Kagome ran off like that. She didn't want to see the confrontation. Perhaps even didn't want to die from embarrassment and/or shame.

"I cannot let Kagome become your mate Sesshomaru-even though this is the best way to defeat Naraku." Inuyasha said trying to calm down a little. No, don't shake your head like that. This DOES mean the same thing." He said.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo started.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha said shoulders slumping a little as he sat down next to her. What had the world come to? "There has to be another way." Inuyasha said with a determined look on his face.

"Indeed we can go fight and the Miko's life will be forfeit since the hanyou is after her life and shards that she carries. Inuyasha….how well will be able to protect her? how well? Forever? No." Sesshomaru said in a calm voice the group had never heard before.

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha said. He didn't like this. "…Both of us have to stand by her side and….no don't look at me like that Sango. Back me up here." Inuyasha said. Miroku was watching this whole interplay/interaction in silence. He would've stated thinking hentai thoughts-but now it was just a serious matter and all thoughts of that were gone.

Inuyasha stood up and started pacing again. He felt like a big brother now….he had to give his little sister off in marriage and he didn't like the guy/suitor for her and flat out rejected him. '_Big brother? Kagome belongs to you baka!'_ his conscious said.

Kagome was watching from behind a large tree in the darkness. What would he say? Inuyasha was just full of hot air just now. It wasn't looking good, this much was true. She was about to go home but something was keeping her here….just what was it?

"I…I just...what did Kagome say to your err…proposal? Your idea I mean? And you want a full-blooded pup that bad huh? Can't get any from the bitches at court? or are they not worth your time? Something like that. And you find Kagome a suitable caring female enough to take care of Rin obviously and the heir wouldn't be any different." Inuyasha said.

Sango blinked as nothing came out of her mouth. Miroku got a hentai look on his face again. Where did Inuyasha come up with that idea? And why was he being so nice and understanding? Inuyasha couldn't believe he was going to actually say this but… "Where are you going to bite her…"

"Depends." Sesshomaru said.

"Oi bastard trying to be difficult huh? I'm actually thinking about it." Inuyasha said hand fisted.

"This Sesshomaru was under the assumption that Miko Kagome does not belong to you. So why the drama?" he said smoothly. Even if Inuyasha said no, he'd have to put matters into his own hands.

"Tell me whatcha gonna do if I say go to hell? And we'll battle Naraku ourselves? Huh?" Inuyasha retorted crossing his arms, a smug look on his face.

(Sigh)…they were at it again everyone thought.

In the darkness Kagome couldn't believe the guys were discussing 'her' like she was an item up for sale. She sat on the ground as she heard the guys 'battle it out'. She didn't want to be Sesshomaru's mate! And as for having his pup?! He was basically telling Inuyasha _'well those women from my court are no good so I want your miko as my mate.' _Not even a royal consort! But his MATE!_ 'Just wait till grandpa hears this one' Kagome thought. _Mother would love the idea and start asking when the baby was due, boy or girl? So she could start buying clothes. Kagome's face turned a color of red no one had ever seen before.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said trying to end this childish quarrel. His beast might think so but he didn't know what he felt right now. A human mate. What a thought that was. Demonic Court wouldn't let him hear the end of it-but he didn't care for their objections and opinions.

"We should hear what Kagome has to say. It is her final choice and decision after all." Inuyasha said.

Far away, Kagome sweat dropped. What? Did he think she was going to pull off her shirt and basically say 'Bite me Sesshomaru? I'm all yours?' or something along those lines? She shook her head and being brave walked into camp, all eyes on her. Some sympathetic, some angry, some curious, some shocked and some hentai-ish.

"Uh hey everyone." Kagome began wondering how to go about this. Inuyasha was fuming, sitting next to Kikyo whose hands were in an area you only do in private with your mate but no one was really paying her any attention.

"Wench." Inuyasha started.

"Sit boy." Kagome said.

**(BOOM!) **

**"$%$#%$^ ##$%#!" **

"You know at least Sesshomaru would show more courtesy to a female than you." Kagome started speaking to the crater.

**" %#$%#$**# %#!" **

"What's that Inuyasha? I didn't hear you correctly." Kagome said. She saw the kids yawning and said it was time for bed-and that she was tired too. Getting under her blanket she stared up at the night sky looking up at the stars. Sesshomaru was still here with Rin. She sighed as she turned to her right to look at him. Him and his angelic silver-like features. Many demons she noticed had colored eyes. They were more beautiful than humans-and her.

Why did Sesshomaru want her? She was just average, black hair and azure eyes and wore cotton and uniforms. Not like exquisite demoness she'd seen-dressed in silks and diamonds. She didn't have any real powers and couldn't protect herself. Demoness had claws and sometimes powers (Like Sesshomaru's whip).

Curious he was…it was odd indeed. Maybe it was because she was Miko too. Maybe the pup would possess Miko characteristics. Maybe the pup would resemble Sesshomaru and….wait-a-minute….when the hell had she been thinking along those lines? Having sex with a Daiyoukai who….gah! she was going to lose her mind. Sleep. Yes. That sounded good right about now.

_-Morning- _

"Up everyone! we gotta kick some hanyou ass today!" Inuyasha said loudly. Miroku rolled over and asked what time it was. Inuyasha said it was four in the morning. He could swear Miroku was glaring at him.

"Inuyasha…" Sango said in a voice which made him shiver. When a woman spoke in that tone…. Guys knew they were in danger. "…where are Kagome and Sesshomaru?" she said suddenly very awake. Had Kagome gone off with Sesshomaru? Had she been kidnapped? Had he forced her?!

"Huh?" Inuyasha said looking around campsite. Here he thought he was in danger and would have to face the wrath of Sango's boomerang but what she just said made him feel worse….Where were Kagome and Sesshomaru?! "How dare that bastard take Kagome! Perhaps against her will!" he said and stalked towards the trees where he scented the both. He was going to kill the bastard and drag Kagome back to his side-where she belonged, with him.

What he saw was not what he expected to see….at all.

_-Flashback (Last night)- _

Kagome was lying just staring up at the stars (getting bored of watching them really) when she got up and silently scooted towards Sesshomaru—who was awake. He silently assessed her and why she was here. Everyone else was sleeping so perhaps she was feeling brave. She was in arms length of him and he looked at her then. "Miko."

"Yeah." Kagome said nervously. He caught her by her wrist and brought her closer until they were almost kissing. "Umm why?" she said.

"Hn." he said and let her go, her still sitting on his lap. She found that she quite liked sitting on his lap. It made her feel wanted. It made her feel wicked that she was fraternizing with the enemy…well sort of.

He was just sitting silently in the moonlight while Kagome was thinking up things to do with and to him. Why the hell not? He started it. He would've just killed her if he wanted to before. He had plenty of opportunities. Mate with a human huh? Maybe he was changing his ways…GASP! Maybe he liked her? He wanted her? just her and not another woman…it made her feel special.

They sat like this together for a while before Kagome got tired and leaned against his chest, half expecting that he'd slice her in half for that-but he didn't and instead wrapped his mokomoko around her. They both fell asleep, well more so Kagome did. She was human and a human needed sleep.

It was nearing morning and Kagome hid her face deeper into Sesshomaru's chest trying to block out the sun's rays. She was using mokomoko for a pillow; it was softer than a pillow Kagome decided and more comfy. She was roused rudely by Inuyasha's loud yell of "Wench! What the fuck do you think you're doing on that bastard's lap! And why hasn't he killed you yet?" he ended with a question.

"You dare speak to the lady of the west with such rudeness hanyou?" Sesshomaru said.

'….'

Inuyasha wasn't sure if he was baffled or speechless at the moment, maybe both. "When…when the hell did that happen?!" He just….he just…blinked, mouth open wide. Here he was about to 'save the day' when he just got the shocking news of the day. He half expected to see Kagome yelling and screaming for him (Inuyasha) and half-naked while Sesshomaru took her without her consent. But Kagome was lying all comfy and cozy with Sesshomaru. What on earth was going on?

"Hn." Sesshomaru said.

"What is it Sesshomaru?" Kagome said and then turned to see Inuyasha bewildered. "….So you told him huh?"

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said shifting her to a more comfortable position.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha began in whiney voice. She was supposed to be his! Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a warning look and Inuyasha shut his mouth. Had the bastard become alpha all of a sudden?

"Canines will be the end of me one day." Kagome said to Sesshomaru with a cheeky smile.

"Indeed mate?" he said with a smirk of his own.

"Yeah…too bad I can't sit all of them though…" Kagome said thoughtfully.

**(BOOM!) **

**"%$ %$%$% ###% !" **

Kagome jumped up in shock forgetting about the spell. "Oh Inuyasha I'm so sorry!"

'…..'

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Complete! Like my other fic, Urban Legends: Himuro mansion you can use your imagination to guess what happens. Please read and review! thanks. _


End file.
